1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of distributing tasks to processors in a multiprocessor system equipped with plural processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the noticeable progress in computer graphics technology and image processing technology for use in the fields of computer games or digital broadcasting in recent years, the capability of processing a high-definition image at higher speed is needed for information processing apparatus such as computers, game consoles, and television sets. To execute an arithmetic processing with high performance in the above information processing apparatus, a method for processing plural tasks in parallel or a pipeline method is employed by distributing tasks to the processors, respectively, in the information processing apparatus equipped with plural processors.
When the process demanding the real-time performance is executed such as music reproduction, playing of the video, generation of the gaming screen, etc. in a multiprocessor system, each of the tasks has to be completed in a given period of time while utilizing the processors in an efficient manner. Thus, how to distribute tasks to the processors, respectively, is an important issue in the multiprocessor system.